


Melting The Tension

by orphan_account



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: Alpha Xiaojun, Omega YangYang, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yangyang’s biggest priority was keeping all of his boys alive, and this seemed like the answer he had prayed for.“Okay. I’d be honored to be your omega then, Prince Xiaojun.”(aka Peasant omega Yangyang and his endeavors with Alpha Prince Xiaojun)
Relationships: Liu YangYang/Xiao Dejun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first WayV fic!! I’ve always wanted to write a mostly pwp fic, so I’m excited to explore the dynamic between Yangyang and Xiaojun! The first chapter is an introduction, and the second chapter will be the actual smut. I thrive from feedback, so please let me know if you enjoyed!!

It’s just barely past dawn, the sky full of brilliant hues of orange, yellow, and purple. The air is heavily fragranced with the smell of freshly cooked meat, Yangyang salivating at the thought of sinking his teeth into a bowl of rice and beef drizzled in Lao Gan Ma. His stomach rumbles happily at the thought. 

It might be early, but the town of Zhèngyì is loud and full of life. The chatter of the townsfolk is deafening, but doesn’t bother Yangyang, who is used to the sound. He walks confidently through his city, bare feet thudding therapeutically on the crumbling dirt (that was no match against the rough calluses that adorned themselves on his soles). 

Yangyang stops and waves when he reaches Minghao’s stall, relishing in the smell of freshly prepared dumplings. He reaches a hand out and grabs one from the bowl, shoving it into his mouth with a devilish grin at the protest he gets from his older friend. 

“Get your stubby little fingers away from my food, unless you plan on paying… which, from the looks of it, you don’t have enough money today to afford a bowl of rice. No business today?” The man asks, carting his fingers through his shaggy, black hair. 

Yangyang frowns, shaking his head, “I sold half the amount today than I usually would. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” 

The omega sold small, homemade, wooden trinkets to the people of Zhèngyì, usually gaining a reasonable daily profit, but slowly it seemed that his earnings were diminishing significantly.

Minghao smiles sympathetically, placing 4 dumplings in a bowl and pushing it, along with a pair of chopsticks, to him. Even though the beta often teased and made fun of the younger boy, Minghao always made sure he was fed and healthy. He was the closest to family that Yangyang had left. 

Even though Yangyang was an omega (an unmated one, at that), Minghao had never been anything but brotherly to the boy, helping him ward off older, predatory alphas hoping to get Yangyang in their bed.

Yangyang stuffs the dumplings into his mouth, giving the man a grateful squeeze on the shoulder. 

“Ah, I’m sure business will pick up again soon. Don’t worry about it. Plus, you know you’re always welcome to work here with me. I love you, kiddo.” Minghao says, mussing his fingers through Yangyang’s hair, the younger boy pushing him away with a scowl.

“Thank you, gege, but you know that’s not necessary. I would never want to cause you any trouble.” Yangyang says.

Minghao laughs, “You mean, more than you already do?” He puts his hands up in surrender at the push he gets in return,”Kidding, kidding. Seriously though, you could never be a burden to me. You’re my family.”

Yangyang gives him a small, shy smile, before clapping his hands together and pushing his bowl away with a burp. 

“Thanks for the food!” He says, quickly, before standing up, blowing a kiss in Minghao’s direction, and running off into the opposite direction.

While he really, genuinely, appreciates the older man’s offer, Yangyang would never be able to live with himself if he took it. Minghao made more than most did in the city, but he was still very poor, barely being able to provide for himself. Yangyang would rather starve than ruin what Minghao has going for him.

Plus, Yangyang isn’t really good with people. He knows how to entertain, of course, but opening up to people makes him nervous. He can’t afford to show weakness. The world is a difficult place, and he would be burned alive if he shows anything but a brave face. 

One of the local boys, Chenle, sits against the side of a building, whittling a small block of wood into the shape of a Panda. Yangyang walks over to the younger, sitting down next to him. He wraps his hand around his shoulders, giving him a tight hug. 

The beta allows himself to get hugged for a brief moment, before playfully shoving him away. “Ah, gross. You’re getting soft on me, big brother.” 

Yangyang laughs, kissing him on the cheek. “How have you been doing, lele?” He asks, giggling when the younger boy rubs at his cheek. 

“You know how it is. Business always gets rough when it gets closer to wintertime. I haven’t sold nearly what I would during the summer. It’ll be okay though, I’ll survive.” His stomach betrays this thought, rumbling loudly. Chenle smiles sheepishly at Yangyang’s stern look, putting his hands up in surrender. 

Yangyang reaches into his bag with a sigh, pulling out the bag of dried goji berries he was planning to eat for dinner. He hands them to Chenle with a sharp, “Eat.”

Chenle opens his mouth to argue, but Yangyang retaliates by shoving one into his mouth. Chenle chews slowly, hunger getting the best of him, thanking the older boy with a gummy grin.

Yangyang pats him on the back, standing up with a grunt. “I’ll talk to you later, Le. I’m tired. I think I’ll go take a nap.” He waves, walking the opposite direction.

He’s lost in thought, musing about possible ways to elevate business or make more money to be able to sustain not only himself, but the younger boys in the village, when he bumps into something.

He steps back, instantly on alert, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m so sorry.” He gives a small, submissive bow.

The other man is an alpha. He’s tall, with multiple teeth missing. His beard is scruffy, his hair greasy with sweat. The man is in his 50s, clothing ripped and torn from physical labor. 

The man, angry at first, seems to realize that Yangyang was an omega. He grins at the smaller boy, who in turn gives him a fake smile. Danger bells ring in his head, but he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation.

“It’s absolutely fine, pretty. What’s your name?” The alpha asks, winking at him.

Yangyang gulps. “Uh, it’s… Wang Wei. I apologize for bumping into you, but I really should be going.” He tries to step away, but the man grabs onto his wrist, pulling hard.

“You can’t leave yet, we’re having a conversation. You wouldn’t want to be rude, would you?” His tone is threatening, but still relatively friendly.

“I’m really sorry, but I need to go.” He pulls away again, yelping when the alpha grips painfully tight. Yangyang is pulling desperately, when he, in a fit of panic, reached out and scratches the man across the face. 

Immediately, the crisp, metallic musk of blood fills the air. The alpha yells out, dropping his arm to clutch at his bleeding face. “You little bitch! I’ll kill you!” 

The alpha is about to lunge out, when he’s stopped by a cold, yet powerful voice. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

The alpha stops, looking up at the person behind the voice. 

It’s another man, an alpha, looking significantly more put together than Yangyang’s attacker. He’s 6ft, blonde hair short and effortlessly styled. He’s clean cut, eyebrows trimmed. He’s dressed in an immaculate black robe that conceals his feet. Adorning his neck is a thick necklace made of pure gold. He looks expensive, and it makes Yangyang nervous.

His attacker laughs. “Prince Xiaojun, it’s nice to see you. I’m sorry for bothering you, I was just trying to get my omega in check. This doesn’t concern you.”

The prince raises an eyebrow. “How are you to know what does and does not concern me? If I’m not mistaken, I’m pretty sure that I outrank you in status, Zhang.”

Zhang immediately stumbles to apologize, but quiets when Xiaojun puts his hand up.

“Usually what scummy things you do in your spare time do not interest me in the slightest, but I do care when you attempt to publicly assault an omega right in front of the castle. Are you trying to make me look bad?” The alpha asks, eyes narrowing.

“No, of course not Master, I was just trying to di-“ Zhang is cut off by Xiaojun spitting in his face.

“You dare lie to me, your prince? I should have you beheaded for this. Get out of my sight.” Xiaojun says, still alarmingly calm.

Zhang hastily runs off in the opposite direction like a child that’s been scolded by its mother. Yangyang would find it funny if he didn’t feel like he was still in danger (albeit a different kind).

They stand in silence for a moment, before the omega awkwardly utters out, “T-thank you for saving me, sir. I am in your debt.” 

Xiaojun doesn’t say anything for a few beats, before asking, “What’s your name?” His tone is surprisingly conversational, although Yangyang is smart enough to know that he is anything but safe right now. 

Yangyang opens his mouth to answer, but hesitates.

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart. I’ll know, and then I’ll have to punish you. You don’t want that, do you?” The older alpha says, tone still sickly sweet. 

The omega felt like he was a mouse being played with before getting eaten by a snake.

Yangyang blushes. “My name is Liu Yangyang, sir.” 

Prince Xiaojun hums, looking down at his perfectly trimmed nails. “How old are you, sweetheart?”

“I am 17, sir. 18 in March.” He looks down at the ground, focusing on the man’s shoes.

He’s startled by a warm hand pulling his head up by his chin. 

“Don’t look down, Liu, I want to see your eyes when you speak to me,” The prince says, chuckling at Yangyangs blush, “I like you. You’re very pretty, did you know that?”

Yangyang shakes his head. “No sir.”

Xiaojun smiles. “So modest. I’ll be honest with you, sweetheart. I’ve been looking for an omega for a long time, and I think you might be perfect for me. Are you interested?”

Yangyang gapes at him, surprised. “Oh, sir, I don’t think you’d want someone like me, you could do so much better.”

“You saying that is exactly why I want you. Growing up surrounded by the wealthy, I’ve never met an omega that doesn’t have an enormous ego. Self confidence is one thing, but they all act like they’re the epitome of a perfect omega. I don’t want a perfect omega. Where’s the fun in that? I want to teach you how to be my perfect partner.” Xiaojun says, brushing a lock of hair out of the omega’s face. 

“I… I have people that I need to take care of. I’m the oldest out of all of the boys in town, and I’m the only one that cares enough to keep them healthy and fed.” Yangyang confesses.

“I could give you a weekly allowance. I won’t require all of your attention, so whenever you’re free you can come down and visit. I would require that you come with a guard, of course, but I’m not a monster. If you truly care about these boys, I will allow you to continue your care.” The prince says. 

Yangyang’s biggest priority was keeping all of his boys alive, and this seemed like the answer he had prayed for. 

“Okay. I’d be honored to be your omega then, Prince Xiaojun.” 

Xiaojun gives him a devilish grin. “In public, I need you to address me by either Alpha, or sir. You may call me what you wish when we are alone.” 

Yangyang nods. “Yes, of course. I apologize for my rudeness, alpha.” 

Xiaojun grabs the omega’s arm, and guides him to wrap it around his. 

They begin to walk up to the palace doors, two burly alphas bowing to them and allowing them to enter. 

“I will be handing you off to one of the maids to be bathed. After you’ve been dressed, they will lead you down to my quarters.” Xiaojun tells him.

While not exactly excited at the thought of random women bathing and dressing him, Yangyang knew better than to argue. He nods, uttering out a small “yes sir”.

The palace is beautiful. The walls are a brilliant green, the color of jade, and adorning the walls are paintings of previous rulers and their mates. Yangyang can’t help but feel nervous about being the first omega that didn’t previously belong to the higher class.

A gaggle of omegas dressed in maid attire come over to the both of them and bow, gently taking Yangyang by the hand and pulling him away from Xiaojun. 

He’s pulled along up some stairs and up into a luxurious bathroom. The tub is made of white porcelain, the legs blindingly bright gold. A large mirror sits next to the tub. Yangyang’s never been in such a nice bathroom in his entire life. 

He’s stripped of his clothes, the redhead maid (Kahei, he’s been told) grimacing at the state of his attire. He shrugs, giving her a small, apologetic smile. 

Yangyang is guided to the tub, where he sinks in with a groan of pleasure. He’s never had a hot bath in his life - in fact, he’s never had a bath, period - so this was a brand new experience for him, but he can’t say that it wasn’t something he couldn’t get used to. 

He’s scrubbed, polished, and primped, the girls massaging sweet smelling soaps into his tan skin. His hair is thoroughly washed, Yangyang purring like a cat when one of the other maids scratches at his scalp. 

His hair is dried with a cloth and oil is rubbed into the dry spots of his body until all of his skin glistens and he smells incredible.

Yangyang is dressed in tight, black pants and a matching dark tunic. The girls apply a light red tint on his lips, and his eyelids are brushed with smokey gray shadow. His eyes are then brushed with a smooth, black liner. When he’s spun around and shown his reflection, Yangyang is surprised at how different he looks all done up like this.

He looks pretty, and dainty. Like how an omega was supposed to look. He feels a small bubble of satisfaction burst in his chest, although he isn’t completely sure why. His entire life he’s tried to ignore his biology, tried to pretend that the cute alpha that lived with the town healer didn’t make his heart flutter. To Yangyang, he was a beta. He had only presented the year before, and since then, he’d only gotten two heats. With whatever money he hadn’t spent on the boys, he used it to buy natural heat suppressants. The two that he hadn’t been able to avoid were spent locked in Minghao’s spare room, desperately trying to quench the fire in his bones by himself.

Yangyang has never lain with an alpha before, but he supposes that will change now that he’s promised himself to Xiaojun. While nervous, he doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it much. This was for the greater good.

The omega is led back down the stairs, through a hallway, and into what he assumes is Prince Xiaojun’s room. It is much larger in size than the other rooms he’s peeked into. At the end of the room is an enormous bed adorned with red, satin sheets. A thick black fur is elegantly placed at the bottom. 

Yangyang blushes, realizing that he’s soon going to be sleeping (in the most innocent form of the word) on that bed, flushing even brighter when he thinks about doing indecent things with the handsome prince. 

The maids leave him to his own devices, bowing respectfully at him before closing the door. He stares at the wall for a few moments, wondering if he should just sit on the edge of the bed and look pretty until Xiaojun comes back. After deliberating for a second, he stands up and starts to explore the room.

There is a shelf full of beautiful jewelry. Yangyang feels a stab of envy, but shakes it off. His fingers brush over the spines of the books adorning the glossy wooden bookshelf at the corner of the room. The characters in the books are unfamiliar, never having learned how to read. 

“See any favorites?” A deep voice asks from behind him. Yangyang startles, placing the book he’s holding down abruptly. He turns, and is greeted with the sight of Prince Xiaojun. The alpha looks even more breathtakingly beautiful now, having also washed up. 

Yangyang shakes his head. “I don’t know how to read. I wish I did,” He tugs at the sleeves of his shirt. “I was taken out of school when I was very young.” He explains.

Xiaojun nods, not seeming surprised. “I will hire you a tutor. It’s important to me that you are properly educated,” He walks and sits on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. “Come, sit.”

The omega hesitantly walks over and sits, butterflies in his stomach at what was to come. Xiaojun grabs his chin and lifts his head up, looking into his eyes. Their faces are so close that he can feel the alphas breath wafting against his cheeks. The prince looks into his eyes, leaning in, and kissing him.

It’s nothing like he’s ever imagined. Xiaojun’s mouth is warm and wet, tongue brushing his lips. Yangyang feels heat simmer in his stomach, and he gasps, loudly. The prince pulls back, smiling at him.

“Mm, that was nice. Was that your first time?” He asks, grinning when Yangyang rests his head on his shoulder.

“Kind of? It’s my first time kissing an Alpha. I kissed a beta friend, once. It was a dare.” He says quietly, hoping that the prince wouldn’t get mad at him. Xiaojun just nods, brushing his fingers through the boys hair. 

“We have a few things to discuss tonight, sweetheart,” He pauses, waiting for confirmation from the omega before he continues, “While you bathed, I wrote up a contract for you. It has everything we discussed earlier, including allowance. It has a few things we haven’t discussed yet, however. As my omega, I will require us to physically mate, and for you to carry my mark. I don’t like to share what’s mine, and it will also make things safer and easier for you.”

Yangyang nods. “I’ll have to stop taking suppressants and wait for my heat, then.”

“Actually, I have a heat and rut accelerant. I was hoping we could both take it tonight? It’s completely safe. I understand if you’d rather wait and do it the natural way, however, and I would never do anything without your consent. Your happiness is important to me, darling.” The handsome alpha says, and Yangyang flushes. While he’s nervous at the thought of exposing himself to the man, he desperately wants to. He hesitates for a moment, before he nods.

“We can take it tonight. I trust you, Alpha.” He leans in and pecks Xiaojun in the cheek, the prince looking surprised for a moment, before quickly schooling his face back into a neutral expression.

“Thank you, pet. Let’s go down to dinner, then. You need to eat in order to keep your strength up. We’re going to be burning a lot of calories.” 

Yangyang gulps. It was going to be a long few days.


	2. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah its been like 6 months since i updated this, oopsy 😳 honestly i might come back and add one more chapter with a little more character progression bc i had this thought about hendery being like... the hot stable boy that talks yangyang out of his nerves abt xiaojun not rlly loving him 😭also this hasnt been beta-d so if you see any mistakes... no you didn’t ❤️

The accelerant is sickly sweet, the taste of berries and something else he couldn’t quite put his tongue on. Immediately, the effects kick in, Yangyang letting out a small gasp when he feels intense heat flicker in his belly. “A-alpha…” He grunts out, grabbing needily at Xiaojun. The prince chuckles, holding his waist and kissing his forehead. His eyes shine a deep alpha gold, making the younger omega shiver with need. 

“So pretty. Knew you were mine the first time I set my eyes on you.”

“Alpha, it hurts.” The omega whines, pushing his nose into the nape of Xiaojun’s nose and breathing in the heavy scent of alpha. The smell is headier than before, more musky. It makes Yangyang’s mouth water. 

“I know, sweetheart,” Xiaojun coos, pressing his lips to the younger boy’s forehead, “I’ll take care of you.”

“Please, Jun, I need you.” He moans when Xiaojun pushes him onto the bed, presenting his ass into the air for the alpha to take. 

“Mm, such a good omega for me. Here, let’s get you out of these clothes, huh?” The prince lifts his shirt over his head, throwing it backwards, his pants and undergarments quickly following suit. 

When he finally has the omega bare, he leans back to admire his future mate. His skin is the color of golden honey, smooth and soft to the touch. His stomach is flat and toned, Xiaojun wanting nothing more than to lean forward and blow raspberries into the tan tummy.

His eyes look down to the glorious fat of his thighs, instincts making him want to suck bruises into the yielding muscle and listen to the pleasured cries of his omega. 

Yangyang’s cock is as pretty and dainty as the rest of him, pink and curved, weeping precum onto his tummy. He’s beautiful.

He saves the best for last. His hole is a beautiful blush, the skin puckered and absolutely drooling slick onto Xiaojun’s expensive silk sheets. Whatever. Sacrifices were meant to be made. 

He leans forward and gives the rim a slow, wet kiss, relishing in the sob he gets from the sensitive omega. 

“Please, I need more.” 

Xiaojun decides to stop torturing the poor omega, leaning in and licking a strip across the hole and breathing deeply, letting the hot puffs of air make the boy squirm.

He eats Yangyang with vigour, enjoying how affected it makes the boy. After about 10 minutes, his thighs tighten around his head, and the omega cums with a squeal, fisting the sheets and desperately trying to take a breath. 

“Good boy,” Xiaojun murmurs, pressing another kiss to the boy’s hole before grabbing his legs and turning him over so that he’s lying on his stomach. 

Yangyang is beyond overwhelmed. Through the haze in his mind, he vaguely registers being moved, the once silky sheets now feeling like sandpaper on his sensitive cock. He blushes when he realizes that he’s been drooling, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Xiaojun notices and smirks, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“How are you feeling, honey?” The Alpha asks, stroking himself lazily, eyes cloudy with lust but still making sure that Yangyang was feeling alright before they continued. He’s lucky that his ruts don’t affect him as badly as it does others, still able to stay relatively lucid if he focuses. 

“Mm, I’m okay. Still hurts, but it isn’t as bad as it was. Can we… can we continue, though?” Yangyang asks, turning red again, rushing to add, “Only if you want, alpha.” 

It’s so overwhelmingly sweet, fondness bubbling up in Xiaojun’s chest. He’s lain in bed with omegas before, of course, but there’s something new and fresh about sleeping with Yangyang.

Maybe it’s that he’s a virgin, his reactions so genuine, and his entire body sensitive. Or perhaps it’s because this was to be his mate, his beloved, his only. 

The alpha didn’t know the petite omega very well, but he could see himself loving him. Loving the gentle flush on his ears when he was nervous. Loving the fierce, maternal protectiveness for his street friends. Loving the way his entire body tensed up with pleasure when he came. 

Xiaojun grins and kisses the back of his head. “Of course, sweetheart. Are you ready to take my fingers?”

Yangyang nods desperately, rutting into the bed. The prince gently runs a finger over the sensitive pucker of skin, grinning when Yangyang moans and pushes back, begging him to get on with it. Xiaojun obliges, pushing a long finger into his hole. The omega groans, gasping into the sheets. “M-More.” The boy begs, squealing when another finger is added. Xiaojun presses teasingly against his prostate, kissing the back of Yangyang’s neck.

“Are you ready for my cock, little one?” The alpha whispers into his ear, chuckling when the younger boy’s fingers tighten against his fingers. 

Xiaojun pulls his fingers out, unbuckling his pants, and pulling his cock out. Yangyang glances up, and gulps in anticipation. It’s huge; long and thick, precum drooling from the tip and down the side of his shaft. 

The alpha leans in and taps his cock against the boy’s hole, reveling in the sound of Yangyang panting into the sheets. 

He pushes in slowly, both of them gasping when his cock pops through that first ring of muscle. The rest of the glide is easy, and before long, he’s bottomed out, moaning into the younger boy’s ear.

“M-more, Alpha, please, I need it.” Yangyang whimpers, eyes dilated. Xiaojun huffs out a laugh, “Okay, Princess. You asked for it.” He pulls out slowly, before snapping his hips forward. 

They both groan, Yangyang rutting his cock into the sheets, sensitive. 

They fuck for what feels like hours, changing positions multiple times. Yangyang sinks down on the alpha’s cock, legs shaking as he rides him with vigor. 

“Fuck, you’re so deep. Feels so good, Alpha.” The boy squeals when Xiaojun grabs his torso and uses his strength to pull him down harder on his cock. 

“Are you ready for my bite, little omega?” He asks, sucking on the skin of Yangyang’s neck. He can feel the base of his knot start to plump up, fucking into him even harder.

“Yes, please, I want it so bad. I w-wanna be yours.” 

His knot expands into the younger boy, as Xiaojun sinks his teeth into the omega with a snarl. 

Yangyang whimpers, cock kicking wildly, coming hard on his alpha’s cock. His vision starts to haze at the sides, blacking out with a gasp.


End file.
